


Denial and Duct-tape

by Dellessa



Series: A Year of Drabbles [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa





	1. Denial and Duct-tape

Title: Denial and Duct-tape   
Verse: G1   
Series: None   
Rating: T   
Warnings: Slash.   
Pairings:  Jazz/Prowl. Bluestreak/Frenzy   
Summary: I don’t own.    
Notes:  Yay for crack!   
Prompt: February Fragments   “(February ‘12) 1."But its just a ...".   
Words: 126   
  
"But its just a little spark.” I don’t see what the problem is. It’s not like it’s going to take up that much space. Or really that much energon. And can’t you imaging how cute and tiny it’s going to be! Really.Frenzy isn’t that bad. He isn’t, I promise.”   
  
“Are you glitched?” Jazz asked, looking exasperated, and shaking his head at his only sparkling.    
  
Prowl’s doorwings twitched. “Blue.”    
  
“It will all work out. I’ve always wanted a sparkling.” Bluestreak said, as chipper as ever.   
  
“Primus, Blue. I’m going to duct tape that little pest’s interface equipment together.” Jazz grumbled.   
  
“Little...not so much. Gonna need a lot of duct tape.”  Bluestreak muttered back.    
  
Prowl finally did glitch then. A mech can only take so much.


	2. Linger Here

Title: Linger Here...   
Verse: Multi-Continuity AU   
Series: Cold Comfort   
Rating: T   
Warnings: Slash.   
Pairings:  Jazz/Prowl.   
Summary: I don’t own.   
Notes:  None.   
Prompt: February Fragments   “(February ‘12)  "You know the place between sleep and awake? Where you still remember your dreams? Well, that's where I'll be. That's where I'll always love you."- Tinkerbell   
Words:  281

Jazz watched Prowl as he recharged. He watched his beloved a lot, and mourned that he could not touch him. That he could not be with him, and yet he was glad that Prowl still lived. He was happy Prowl had been found by Thundercracker, and had found something with him. He was not cruel enough to ever make his presence known. He wasn’t like Starscream in that.  He loved Prowl enough to want him to live, and wanted him to move on.

His spirit flit through the halls of the Autobot command center, keeping an optic on his still living comrades.  Truthfully, he worried for them all. The war may be over, but they all had so far to go. So much to do.  

He worried for Optimus especially.  His old friend spent too much time in the crypt with his brother.  Too much time alone.  More time, it seemed, in the tomb then he even spent with his own mate. Jazz wish he didn’t understand, but he did too well. Optimus had not taken Ratchet’s loss of their only sparklet very well.  It had never made it to term, and despite years of trying they had never managed to create another. 

Ratchet did not have it much better. He could tell his old friend hurt.  Years of trying and failing had left it’s mark on both of them.  Jazz couldn't imagine knowing Thundercracker had sparked so quickly made things any easier.  It was hard not being about to do anything about any of it.  Jazz had never been one to just sit back and observe.  He was a mech of action.  Or, at least he used to be.


	3. Serendipitous

Title: Serendipitous   
Verse: Multi-Continuity AU   
Series: Cold Comfort   
Rating: T   
Warnings: Slash.   
Pairings:  Prowl/Thundercracker   
Summary: I don’t own.   
Notes:  None.   
Prompt: February Fragments  (February ‘12) “Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart.” ~Marcus Aurelius    
Words:  110   
  
Nothing turned out as he expected it to. Had someone asked him what he thought he would tell them he would always be with Starscream and Skywarp. He would have thought the Decepticons would have won the war. But that was not what happened, and he would not say he was entirely displeased with the way they did finally fall out.  Thundercracker believed in fate as much as any of his kind could, after all.    
  
He turned over on his side, pulling the still recharging Praxian to his chest. Prowl was a definite moment of serendipity in his life. Because of him, the world looked a bit brighter each day.


	4. Heartfelt

Title:  Heartfelt   
Verse: Multi-continuity AU   
Series: Pursuit   
Rating: T   
Warnings: Xeno   
Pairings:  Barricade/Mikaela Banes   
Summary: I don’t own.   
Notes:  None.   
Prompt: February Fragments  (February ‘12) " Take Love, multiply it by infinity and take it to the depths of forever…and you still have only a glimpse of how I feel for you." -Meet Joe Black   
Words: 113

Barricade watched Mikaela walk towards their home in Autobot City and wondered, for the millionth time, how had he gotten so lucky. How this fragile creature could return his love. It was a hard thing for him to express. He could write the poetry, he could compose the melody, but actually saying the words was beyond him at times. He could not express the scope and depth of it.  He would like to think that she knew it though. 

She came close enough to catch him eye to optic, giving him a tiny playful smile and an internal push. It echoe’d down the bond between them, flowing. He knew she felt the same.


	5. Treasured

Title: Treasured   
Continuity: G1   
Rating: G   
Character(s): Jazz/Prowl   
Word Count: 69   
Notes: :D   
Disclaimer: Don’t own.   
Prompt:. “There are many things in life that will catch your eye, but only a few will catch your heart...pursue those.” ~Michael Nolan 

 

They had been friends for more vorns than Jazz cared to think about. He thought Prowl would finally take the hint. He didn’t, and it only made Jazz fret that he was not interested.  Jazz wasn’t going to give up, though.  Prowl was worth the chase, and he was certainly worth the fight. How could he not be when he made Jazz’s spark pulse and flutter in his chest.


	6. Silence

Title:  Silence   
Verse: bayverse   
Series:  None   
Rating: T   
Warnings: Slash. Character Death.   
Pairings:  Jazz/Prowl   
Summary: I don’t own.   
Notes:  None.   
Prompt: February Fragments  (February ‘12) "You are my heart and you know I can't live without my heart."   
Words:  72

Prowl was ready for his own spark to gutter as his bondmates had some orbital cycles ago. he had known the exact moment that Jazz had ceased to be. Now he felt empty, hollow, and more alone then he had in his entire life. There was no answering thrum of love across the bond, there was nothing, only an empty, aching silence.  Silence that seemed to stretch into eternity and back again.


	7. On the Hunt

Title:  On the Hunt   
Verse: Royalty AU   
Series:  None   
Rating: T   
Warnings: None   
Pairings:  Hound   
Summary: I don’t own.   
Notes:  None.   
Prompt:  February Fragments: Whiteout snow   
Words: 75

The hunter tracked his prey through the organic forest, snow up to his knees, but he wasn’t about to give up. Not when he was this close. Hound squinted his optics. He could barely see in the white out conditions, but he knew the seeker was close. He hefted the energon bow, doing his best to look through the blinding snow. 

He hunkered down against the whipping wind and finally resigned himself towards finding shelter.


	8. Dead Bots...

Title: Dead Bots...   
Verse: Multi-Continuity AU   
Series: Cold Comfort   
Rating: T   
Warnings: Slash   
Pairings:  Skywarp   
Summary: I don’t own.   
Notes:  None.   
Prompt: February Fragments  (February ‘12) 7. Dead Bots tell no Tales   
Words:  122

Skywarp did not like this being dead thing. It was a bit of a drag. Jazz said it was peaceful. He could not disagree more. It was boring, and so very hard to interact with the corporal world. He hated it. Hated watching his TeeCee with his new bond-mate. Hated how they loved each other. Most of all he hated how very much it just hurt. He hated how he was left behind. 

He avoided the tomb like a virus, having walked in on Megatron and Starscream doing whatever it was they did. He tried not to think too hard about that either. It made him both irrationally mad and depressed all at once.  Most of all he just missed  His  Thundercracker. 


	9. Epiphany

Title: Epiphany  
Continuity: Multi-continuity AU  
Rating: G  
Character(s): Hound/Luna  
Word Count: 187  
Notes: :D Harry Potter Crossover  
Disclaimer: Don’t own.  
Prompt:Crossover Time! (February Fragments). TF Speedwriting: 5. A realization

The streets of Axiom Nexus were crowded, even at mid-day. Luna looked up at the sun. She didn’t know the name of it, but she did not believe it was her own sun. Sol did not shine that particular deep hue. She should have been used to the crowd, used to the quality of light, but she was slow to adjust. Even if the city was beginning to feel oddly like home to her, as much as Autobot city did for that matter.  

Hound was where she had expected him to be. Taking his morning energon, chatting with Percy. She watched them for a long moment, but mostly watched Hound. He was very animated, grinning at Percy. Her heart beat louder in her chest and she came to an odd sort of realization. She loved him. Of course she loved him. Everything fell into place, and it was as if she opened her eyes and saw how things truly were for the first time in a very long time. She wondered, if only a moment, if she would ever tell him. If she could ever tell him. 


End file.
